Shugo Chara Singing thing!
by Ran.Sato
Summary: Tadase, Amu and Ikuto are gonna randomly sing to songs that in my opinion, reminded me of them. xxAmutoxx
1. Chapter 1

**Ran: Hey again!**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Amu: Hi!**

**Ran: Ikuto, say hello.**

**Ikuto: Make me.**

**Ran: Okay, "Amu gripped the sheets as Tadase p-"**

**Ikuto: HELLO EVERYONE! HOW ARE YOU ALL?! *laughs nervously***

**Amu: Good job Ran! **

**Ran: Thanks. I don't own Shugo Chara!**

**____________________________________________________________**

"Yo guys! This is, " Ran sat on a chair and smiled at the audience. "Sung by your favourite characters! Please welcome them!" Ikuto and Amu, holding hands, came out and waved at the crowd. Tadase followed quickly behind. Ikuto passed Ran a note, and she frowned upon opening it. "The producer says I can't be biased, so, Tadase-kun, you go first."

"Thanks, Sato-san. Can I make an introduction?" Tadase asked. Ran gestured to the audience.

"Go on." She smiled. Tadase nodded.

"Thank you. Since Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Amu-chan have gotten together, I've been depressed. So here's the song that shows what I've done because of this." He explained. Amu cocked her head to the side.

"Why are you calling me 'Amu-chan'?" She asked, Tadase smirked.

"I derserve to." He then nodded at the man who was at the karaoke machine.

_**Every breath you took**_

Everyone in the audience gasped.

_**Every move you made**_

_**Every bond you broke**_

_**Every step you taken**_

_**I've been watching you.**_

Amu shifted uncomfortbly in her seat.

_**Every single day**_

_**Every word you've said**_

_**Every game you've played**_

_**Every night you've stayed**_

_**I've been watching you**_

Ikuto stared at Tadase in disbelief.

_**Oh, can't you see?**_

_**You belong to me**_

_**How my poor heart has ached**_

_**With every step you've taken **_

Ran had to walk off stage because she was laughing to hard.

_**Every move you made**_

_**Ever vibe you broke**_

_**Every smile you faked **_

_**Every claim you staked **_

_**I've been watching you**_

A woman in the audience fainted.

_**Since you've gone **_

_**I've been lost without a trace**_

_**I dream at night I can only see your face**_

_**I look around but it's you I can't replace**_

_**I feel so cold and I long for your embrace**_

_**I keep crying baby, baby, please!**_

Ikuto's eye twitched invoulantrarily.

_**Oh can't you see?**_

_**You belong to me**_

_**How my poor ached**_

_**With every step you've taken **_

'The size of dinner plates' is how you would describe Amu's eyes.

_**Every move you made**_

_**Ever vibe you broke**_

_**Every smile you faked **_

_**Every claim you staked **_

_**I've been watching you**_

Security guards stood behind Tadase.

_**Every move you made **_

_**Every step you've taken **_

_**I've been watching you**_

_**I've been watching you**_

_**I've been watching you**_

_**I've been watching you**_

_**I've been watching you**_

_**I've been watching you**_

_**I've been wa-**_

"GET HIM!" A security guard shouted, jumping onto Tadase. Tadase started laughing maniacly and got dragged off the stage.

"Okay~!" Ran came back onto the stage. She looked at Amu. "Amu? Do you want something? You look a little pale." Ikuto looked at Ran and shrugged.

"I think she's in shock." Ikuto poked Amu, but she didn't respond. "What should we do?" Ran tapped her head.

"Why don't you come up and sing, and I'll find a way to wake her up?" She suggested. Ikuto sighed.

"Fine." He jumped onto the stage and grabbed the mic from Ran. The music started and he started singing.

_**Well you've done done me**_

_**And you bet I felt it**_

_**I try to be chill **_

_**But your so hot that I melted**_

Ran shook Amu before flicking her forehead.

_**I fell right through the cracks**_

_**Now I'm trying to get back**_

"Amu! Wake up!" She whispered, but nothing.

_**Before the cool done run out**_

_**I'll be giving it my bestest**_

_**And nothing's gonna stop me **_

_**But 'Devine Intervention'**_

Ran slapped Amu lightly.

_**I reckon it to be my turn**_

_**To win some or learn some**_

_**But I won't hesitate no more**_

_**No more,**_

_**It cannot wait I'm yours**_

_**Well open up your mind **_

_**And see like me**_

_**Open up your plans **_

_**and damn your free**_

_**Look into your heart and you'll find-**_

**(Ran, what are you doing?)**

**(Trying to wake your girlfriend up! Now shut up and continue!)**

_**-n to the music of the moment **_

_**People dance and sing**_

_**We're just one big family**_

"Amu! Ikuto's gay!" Amu's eyes shot open and she looked at Ikuto. Ran apologized to Amu and pointed Ikuto.

_**And it's our Godforsaken right to be**_

_**Loved, Loved, loved, loved, loved, loved.**_

_**So I won't hesitate no more**_

_**No more,**_

_**It cannot wait I'm sure**_

_**There's no need to complicate**_

_**Our time is short**_

_**This is our fate**_

_**I'm yours**_

_**Do-do-do-do-do-d'ya-do you wanna come on?**_

_**Scooch on over closer dear,**_

_**and I will nibble your ear...**_

_**I've been spending way to long**_

_**Checking my tongue in the mirror**_

_**And bending over backwards just to try to see clearer**_

_**But my breath fogged up the glass**_

_**So I drew a new face and laughed!**_

_**I guess what I'll be saying**_

_**Is there is ain't no better reason**_

_**To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the season**_

_**It's what we aim to do**_

_**Our name is our virtue**_

_**So I won't hesitate no more**_

_**No more,**_

_**It cannot wait I'm yours**_

_**Well open up your mind **_

_**And see like me**_

_**Open up your plans **_

_**and damn your free**_

_**Look into your heart and you'll find**_

_**The sky is yours**_

_**So please don't, please don't, please don't**_

_**There's no need to complicate**_

_**'Cos our time is short**_

_**This or this, or this is our fate**_

_**I'm yours**_

_**Oh, I'm yours!**_

Everyone clapped for Ikuto. He bowed and threw the mic at Ran and she caught with ease. She passed it to Amu and giggled. "Amu Hinamori people!" She laughed. People cheered for her as she walked onto the stage.

_**Remeber those walls I built?**_

_**Well, baby they're tumbling down**_

_**And they didn't even put up a fight **_

_**They didn't even make a sound**_

Amu had a voice like an angel. (Ha, Halo? Angel? Get it? Oh. Ahem)

_**I found a way to let you in **_

_**But I never really had a doubt**_

_**Standing the light of your Halo**_

_**I've got my angel now**_

_**It's like I've been awakened**_

_**Every rule I had you breakin'**_

_**The risk that I'm takin'**_

_**I ain't never gonna shut you out**_

_**Everywhere I'm looking now**_

_**I'm surrounded by your embrace**_

_**Baby I can see your Halo**_

_**You know your my saving Grace**_

_**Your everything I nee and want**_

_**It's writted all over your face**_

_**Baby I can feel your Halo**_

_**Pray it won't fade away**_

_**I feel your halo, halo, halo**_

_**Can see your halo halo halo**_

_**Feel your halo halo halo**_

_**Can see your halo halo halo**_

_**Halo**_

_**Hit me like a ray of sun**_

_**Burning through my darkest nights**_

_**You're the only one that I want**_

_**Think I'm addicted to your light**_

_**I swore I'll never fall again,**_

_**But this don't even feel like falling**_

_**Gravity can't forget**_

_**To pull me back to the ground again**_

_**It's like I've been awakened**_

_**Every rule I had you breakin'**_

_**The risk that I'm takin'**_

_**I ain't never gonna shut you out**_

_**Everywhere I'm looking now**_

_**I'm surrounded by your embrace**_

_**Baby I can see your halo**_

_**You know your my saving Grace**_

_**Your everything I nee and want**_

_**It's writted all over your face**_

_**Baby I can feel your halo**_

_**Pray it won't fade away**_

_**I feel your halo, halo, halo**_

_**Can see your halo halo halo**_

_**Can Feel your halo halo halo**_

_**Can see your halo halo halo**_

_**Halo**_

_**I feel your halo, halo, halo**_

_**Can see your halo halo halo**_

_**Can Feel your halo halo halo**_

_**Can see your halo halo halo**_

_**Halo**_

_**Halo**_

_**Halo~!**_

_**Everywhere I'm looking now**_

_**I'm surrounded by your embrace**_

_**Baby I can see your halo**_

_**You know your my saving Grace**_

_**Your everything I nee and want**_

_**It's writted all over your face**_

_**Baby I can feel your halo**_

_**Pray it won't fade away**_

_**I feel your halo, halo, halo**_

_**Can see your halo halo halo**_

_**Can Feel your halo halo halo**_

_**Can see your halo halo halo**_

_**Halo**_

The crowd errupted into applause and Ikuto and Ran started to clap. Ikuto hugged Amu and Ran took the mic from her.

"So everyone, this con-" She was inturupted by the crowd going "Ooh~!" She turned around to dee Amu and Ikuto making out. She blushed, before kicking him on the shin. "Ikuto! STOP IT! HEEL BOY!" She glared at him.

"This is a T. Not an M." She said through gritted teeth. Ikuto backed away from Amu. "ANYWAY! This concludes this people! See ya~!"


	2. READ THIS!

**Yo~!**

**A note about the last chapter.**

**This first song was 'Every Breath You Take' By Sting, or The Police, I can't remember.**

**Number two was 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz. **

**And The third one was 'Halo' by Beyonce.**

**I don't own any of them!**

**Reveiw it please!**

**Ran**


End file.
